Namidairo
by Denden Setsuno
Summary: Shounen ai-PLOT, no-lemon no-lime.Saat kau menangis, berarti kau memperlihatkan kelemahanmu. Tapi, ada saat-saat di mana waktunya kau untuk mengeluarkan emosimu. Special Fic for SasuNaru of The New Year Day


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **

OOC, AU, Yaoi, aneh, gajeness, oneshot, pendek, de el el

**Summary:**

Saat kau menangis, berarti kau memperlihatkan kelemahanmu. Tapi, ada saat-saat di mana waktunya kau untuk mengeluarkan emosimu. Special Fic for SasuNaru of The New Year Day

~~~XXX~~~

Sebuah mobil sedan berhenti di depan pagar besi hitam yang menjulang tinggi. Membunyikan klakson satu kali hingga sang Satpam membukakan pagar besi berwarna hitam tersebut. Mobil itu kemudian melaju pelan menuju garasi di sebuah rumah yang luas.

Dari pintu bangku sopir, keluar seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan model mirip pantat ayam. Sedangkan pintu mobil di bangku sebelahnya terbuka menampakkan seorang lelaki yang seumuran dengan lelaki tadi, berambut pirang yang agak berantakkan.

Mereka berdua kemudian berjajar memasuki rumah tersebut, menuju ke sebuah kamar yang elegan, dengan kesan sederhana dan warna biru gelap. Cahaya kamar itu sedikit remang-remang hingga tirai jendela dibuka oleh lelaki bermata onyx yang kini duduk di samping lelaki bermata biru langit di sebuah sofa di kamar tidur tersebut.

"Aku benar-benar terkesan padamu." lelaki itu berucap pada pemuda pirang disampingnya, yang kini bersender dan menghela nafas.

"Apa maksudmu?" lelaki pirang tersebut bertanya tak mengerti. Ia longgarkan dasi berwarna hitam yang terpasang ketat di kerah kemeja putihnya.

"Saat di pemakaman tadi," Uchiha Sasuke, nama lelaki bermata onyx tersebut kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya pada paha lelaki pirang di sebelahnya. Tanpa melapas jas yang ia kenakan, kakinya ia nakkan ke atas sofa sehingga kini ia dalam posisi tertidur dengan bantal paha kekasihnya, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Entahlah…" jawab Naruto seadannya sambil berusaha membiasakan kepala Sasuke yang berada di pahanya.

Sasuke tak habis pikir, lelaki yang selalu dekat dengan orangtuannya, bahkan seperti sepasang sahabat itu sama sekali tidak menangis saat mengetahui bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan dirinya lagi, hilang dalam gundukan tanah. Dalam arti mereka tidak akan bisa bersama dalam kehidupan nyata ini.

"Kau tidak sedih?" Sasuke memejamkan matanya saat merasakan belaian lembut di rambut pantat ayamnya. Menghirup wangi jeruk khas kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku sedih, tapi aku tidak bisa menangis." Naruto menjawab jujur. Pada kenyataannya, memang ia sedih, sedih ditinggal kedua orang yang selalu bersamannya selama 17 setengah tahun, membesarkannya hingga kini ia dapat duduk sambil mengelus rambut kekasihnya. Senyum yang selalu ada di bibirnya seakan lenyap, tapi mutiara bening tersebut tak pernah bisa keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke meraih telapak tangan kanan Naruto yang menganggur, menggenggamnya. Sementara tangan kiri Naruto masih mengelus rambut Sasuke yang kini sedikit berantakan.

"Aku masih terpikir perkataanmu yang kau ucapkan dulu."

Sasuke tertawa pelan mengingat apa yang ia katakan dulu. Saat itu, Naruto masih sangat cengeng.

' _Hey! Kalau kau menangis terus, kau selalu menunjukkan kelemahanmu!'_

'_T…tapi Sasu-Chan…'_

'_Dengar, ya, kau tidak boleh menangis lagi!'_

'…'

'_Kenapa diam?'_

'_Aku kagum, Sasu-Chan tidak pernah menangis.'_

'_Karena aku sudah dewasa.'_

'_Berarti aku masih kecil?'_

'_Hn…'_

'_Mulai sekarang aku tidak boleh menangis!!'_

'_Kudoakan saja'_

'_Hei!! Sasu-Chan mendukung atau mengejekku?'_

'_Menurutmu?'_

'_TEME!!'_

Mereka berdua memang seorang sahabat sejak kecil, dan baru 2 tahun lalu mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, yang langsung di sambut baik oleh keluarga kedua belah pihak. Dan saat itu juga, pelan-pelan Naruto jarang menangis, hingga kini. Tapi Sasuke heran, kalau air mata Naruto benar-benar telah kering.

"Hey… ada saatnya manusia itu menangis…" Sasuke membuka kepalan tangan kanan Naruto, dan meletakkannya di pipi pucat miliknya. Merasakan kehangatan Naruto yang tersalur melalui tangan tan Naruto. Merasakan wangi jeruk sabun yang dipakai Naruto.

"Sasuke juga tak menangis…" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Naruto yang kini balik menatapnya, menampakkan mata biru yang kini mendung. Mendung yang tak pernah mengeluarkan air hujannya.

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke bertanya, masih menatap mata Naruto.

"Saat orang tua Sasuke meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu." Naruto menjawab sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit-langit kamar milik Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "Yeah… aku menangis semalaman bersama Aniki." jawab Sasuke dengan nada lirih. Sedikit teringat masa lalunya, juga agak malu ketahuan bahwa ia pernah menangis.

"Eh?"

"Saat itu, Aniki yang memulainya, dan entah kenapa aku malah ikut-ikutan menangis."

"Kau tak pernah menceritakkannya!" Naruto bersuara dengan nada yang sedikit memprotes.

"Yeah…" Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Aku juga saat it—" Sasuke berhenti berkata saat dirasakannya sesuatu menyentuh pipinya, hangat. Dan kemudian sesuatu itu turun, mengalir hingga ke telinga Sasuke. Setelah itu hangat kembali dirasakannya, lagi… dan lagi. Asin…

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia raih kepala Naruto, dan menariknya menunduk. Mata onyx Sasuke bertemu pandang dengan langit yang kini tengah hujan. Mata biru tersebut berkaca tertimpa cahaya matahari sore, berkilauan. Tetes air mata berjatuhan menyentuh wajah Sasuke.

"Akhirnya kau menangis—"

"Bukan…" gumam Naruto di sela tangisannya membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya,

"Aku menangis karena Sasuke menangis." Naruto terus menahan suara isakkannya membuat perkataannya terbata dan terkesan suara itu bergetar.

"Huh dasar… jangan buat hal itu sebagai alasanmu."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya serta menarik kepala Naruto untuk lebih menunduk dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Sasuke menatap mata biru Naruto dengan penuh kelembutan. Nafas mereka bertautan. Sebelum akhirnya Naruto menutup matanya, Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan menyambut bibir Naruto yang menyentuhnya. Lembut dan… hangat.

Walau bagaimanapun, sekuat apapun dirimu, sedewasa apapun dirimu, secuek apapun dirimu, sehebat apapun dirimu, kau tetaplah manusia biasa. Mempunya emosi dan perasaan. Manusia butuh menangis, mengeluarkan emosinya, merupakan bentuk teriakan hati yang pilu. Janganlah pernah menahan emosimu, itu sama saja kau menyiksa dirimu.

~~~END~~~

**THANKS**

**REVIEW OR FLAME??**

Salam Fujo,

Hoshirin Hyuunma


End file.
